Feeling a little frisky inside
by Radiant Shooketh
Summary: A one shot of Frisk entering the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate tournament, disguised as Sans. Wrote this after Sakurai and Toby broke the internet.


"Really, another one of these?"

Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk were all outside surrounding Sans's mailbox. In his hand, a small envelope sealed shut with a red circled symbol in the middle.

"Hey, isn't that an invitation for that elite fighting tournament?" Papyrus asked. Frisk looked at the invitation and nodded her head.

"Yeah. It's Super Smash Brothers Ultimate," she said with an excited smile. "The best of the best duke it out for glory. It's really fun to watch, actually. I like it very much!"

"You do, huh?"

"Uh huh!"

Frisk's eyes lit up. "You should accept the invitation, Sans!"

Sans's eye sockets widened in shock. He just about fainted from the statement. "Me? Are ya crazy, Frisk?" He bust out laughing. "Ah, now that's a good joke, buddy. Almost believed it, for a sec. You were real convincing, too."

"I'm serious."

"Wait, what?"

Sans looked at Frisk. She had a determined expression on her face.

"You will enter the competition, Sans. You cannot deny Mr. Sakurai."

"Mister who?"

"Mr. Sakurai. He's the one who is in charge of the tournament," Frisk explained. "You can't turn him down."

"Welp, I already did: several times. I have no qualms doing it again."

"Aw, come on!"

"I agree, Frisk." Frisk was shocked as Papyrus informed her. "As much as I discourage Sans's laziness, I understand his reluctance in this. This is a fighting tournament. Sans is not a fighter. What if he gets hurt in this? I simply cannot allow that."

"What?! Wait, no! Don't worry about that, Papyrus. There are healing items and other things to help him win the fight," Frisk attempted to persuade them both. To no avail unfortunately, as Papyrus shook his head.

"I refuse, and so does Sans."

"You're kidding me, right?"

Sans shook his head. "As much as I love bad jokes and all, I'm not kidding you."

"Darn it!"

Frisk snatched the letter out of Sans's hands and tore it open, revealing a brief message inside:

_Dear Sans the skeleton,_

_We are cordially inviting you to this year's Super Smash Bros. Ultimate tournament. With our roster expanding, we would be honoured if you could join us. The tournament will take place this Friday, September 20th 2019 at 3 pm. We have several giant arenas filled with "stage hazards" and items of various sorts and uses. This competition itself is very safe and friendly. I can assure you that the rest of our annual fighters would love to see a fresh face. The ultimate prize of the tournament is the title of proclaimed "Ultimate Fighter." Once again, it would be such an honour and delight if you could join us._

_Cheers, _

_Masahiro Sakurai _

Frisk read the letter aloud to the brothers. She frantically pointed at the invitation. "How could you refuse such a man who put all this effort into making this tournament a reality?! You're crazy, Sans! This dude is so cool and nice, how could you not attend?"

"Not my problem," Sans said with a shrug. "And _ultimately_, it's my choice, and I choose not to go."

"I agree," Papyrus said again.

"You guys, are like, no fun at all." Frisk looked over at Sans, who simply shrugged again. Papyrus, sensing some palpable tension in the air, attempted to step in and diffuse the situation. This does not need to get out of hand, he realized.

"Well, that's truly a shame, really. Oh well, maybe next time, hm? Perhaps we can even pass off the invitation to Undyne and she can fight in Sans's place," he suggested. Sans's expression lit up at the idea.

"That actually sounds like a legit plan, Paps. Good thinking."

"Why, thank you. I truly am great, aren't I."

"Undyne is not a skeleton, though. This won't work," Frisk deadpanned. She remained silent for a few seconds before her face changed, as if an idea had dawned on her. "Wait, hold on. I've got it! I know what to do."

"You do?" Sans looked genuinely interested to hear her suggestion. Frisk always came up with pretty good ideas and solution. She was creative that way.

"Oh, yeah. I can go in there myself and fight!"

At this, the brothers looked astounded and almost fainted. For real, this time.

"And how are you planning on doing so, Frisk?" Papyrus questioned with much concern on his face.

"Sans, I will need your hoodie, and your slippers!" She declared.

"Uhhhh, and why is that?"

"I will dress up as you and fight in your place. A totally foolproof plan, if I do say so myself."

"..."

Papyrus was in utter shock, so was Saans. Eventually, Sans started laughing hysterically and that eventually sent him into a coughing fit. He sighed, and wiped the corner of his eye socket. "Totally foolproof, huh." He walked over to Frisk and squished her cheeks. "The only problem is that ya look nothing like me, kid."

"Sans!" Frisk said that was similar to Papyrus whenever he wanted to ask something from him. "I need a mask that looks exactly like your entire skull. A mask that I can pull over my entire head and wear so that I look just like you."

"Wait what now?"

"That's right. I'll need your hoodie, your slippers, a mask, and a small weapon for me to yield so that I can enter as you. Think of it as some sort of funny, elaborate prank. They'll never know that it's really me under there."

"A weapon?! Frisk, no!" Papyrus yelled.

"Plllleeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssseeeee, Paps?"

"FRISK!"

"Dang, when you put it like that… I always love me a good prank. Welp, I gotta hand it to you, Frisk. You're too persuasive. I'm too lazy to argue with that."

"SANS, you're not serious! You can't have a little kid enter a fighting competition! This is just absurd!"

"Oh, don't worry! There are like 3 or 4 other kids there."

"What?! How could this Mister Saakurai allow kids to enter such dangerous competitions!"

"They aren't dangerous, Papyrus. It's fine," Frisk assured.

"Oh, dear…"

Sans took out his cellphone, chuckling. "Here, I'll get Alphys to help us set up."

The next few days were busy, for sure. Alphys designed an electronic mask that resembled Sans's entire face, a little too uncanny for him and the others. Sans designed a small Gaster Blaster gun for Frisk to slip onto her entire arm. It can shoot projectiles, activate shields and shoot lasers. He reluctantly gave up his hoodie and slippers and had to find substitutes for the time being.

It was a miracle convincing Toriel to let Frisk enter.

The day arrived and Frisk entered the competition, holding the invitation in her hand. She had watched a lot of these competitions before and knew some pretty good strategies to survive and increase her chances of success. She met most of the fighters (trying not to squeal loudly inside her disguise) and the fights started.

Only a few days into the competition and she was permanently banned. She returned home, feeling a little dejected.

"You were too overpowered, I guess."

"It was fun, though."

"I bet it was, Frisk," Sans said, ruffling her hair. "I watched you on tv. You were kicking some serious butt there. Everyone was watching you. Even Tori was impressed that you had those moves. Seriously, good job."

Frisk was already feeling better. "Thanks!"

A few days later, they received the letter confirming of Sans's permanent ban from the tournament:

_Dear Sans the skeleton, _

_Due to some unfortunate circumstances, you are no longer allowed into future Super Smash Bros. tournaments. After assessing and analyzing your fights, we determined that your style of play was considered inappropriate. Additionally, many fighters directly complained to me. I am quite sorry for the inconvenience, and I hope that you understand. I'd like to thank you for your enthusiastic participation in this year's tournament._

_Cheers,  
Masahiro Sakurai_

Sans and Frisk laughed wholeheartedly at the letter.

"Wow, you're right. This guy is a legend. He sounds so chill about this."

"Ha, see? Told you."

She had a blast at the tournament, she had said to Sans, who laughed at her joke.

"It's funny though, because that's actually no joke," he said. "You literally blasted the fighters away. It was actually a little scary to watch on screen, not gonna lie to you."


End file.
